


Reaver shorts

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Monster Species, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: I've been working on this character for a few years now. Kind of to work out some kinks from a species I've been developing in my works and using him as a vessel. Here's some snippets of his life. I'm keeping an M rating despite the fluff because well. It will get adult eventually. If there's any critique or advice you'd like to offer to make the species more approachable. Please don't hesitate to comment!
Kudos: 2





	1. A memory passed.

**Author's Note:**

> The terms Spike back and Bulls horn refers to breed. Like dogs. They display certain traits. They can be defined by the spikes on their backs.  
> Spike backs are also known as crag backs and were the first species discovered. They are the American foxhound of the gordylide. They look like little bamboo shoots a bit frayed at the ends. They're small  
> Sleek and built for speed and jumping.  
> Bulls horns are big burly and made for hitting hard. Think like a mastif. Their spikes are just like the name implies. They look like massive bulls horns. Usually anywhere between the length of an arm or a paper towel roll.  
> Gordylide take mates on rare occasion. 9/10 are male. Often the fathers or oldest child do the rearing. They adopt babies left and right. It's not rare to find ten kids that aren't even related to the one father. A gordylide will adopt a duckling just because it's a baby.  
> Reaver is, as stated sixteen in this chapter.

Reaver leaned against a filth covered wall. He had vague memories of something better. His father told him about better. But he was likely to never see it. He heaved a sigh. Scenting the area through the stench of rot.

He could smell a few predators. Nothing major, bit still enough to stay clear. Slinking into a tighter space seamed to be his best option. Every so often he'd take a deep breath and scent the area. Adjusting his path accordingly.

Eventually he caught wind of another Gordylide in the area. Maybe two. The scent mixed and converged like one that spent time with another. Flinching, Reaver flattened himself. Waiting for either a warning roar or to be ignored. He likely found a pack. Maybe an adult with brood.

He heard no warning. And so continued, cautiously. Something hit the ground hard in front of him. Reaver jerked back. Dropping to all fours and laying flat on the ground. Trying to avoid notice.

Before him, another spike back snarled low. A large hand gripping his throat. Reaver waited, watched, but did not interfere with the scene before him. A much bigger gordylide stood over the slender form of the other spike back. Bellowing.

There was a clumsy exchange that resembled a kiss, then the smaller was allowed to stand again. A pleased little rumble escaping the weaker party. In fact, he was outright cuddly with the other gordylide. Mates.

That was flirting. Reaver smirked. It was actually kind of sweet, in it's own, twisted way. A show of strength on his mates part. A promise of protection. Because the bigger one was stronger, the smaller had nothing to fear. That much, Reaver knew.

The other spike back paused, scented the air, then turned to Reavers position. Snarling loudly, he charged Reaver. Roaring in challenge. His larger mate came to his aid, making twice the amount of noise. It was about now Reaver could identify the mate's origin. That was a god damned bulls horn. And a mean one.

"Dammit!" Reaver hissed. Letting off a submissive whine, he turned and fled. Not wanting to intrude on their territory any longer. That wasn't just flirting. It was courting. And he wasn't welcome.

His catch was meager. Small. It kind of looked like a rabbit crossed with a cockroach. According to his father, at least. Reaver had no idea what either was. He pulled the hidden doorway of his lair aside. Receiving a large growl from the second oldest in the brood.

The young bulls horn was only about eight. But he already rivaled Reaver in size. "Oh shut up." Reaver slid inside the room. Dropping the carcass on the floor for the largest. Who instantly latched on, and began drinking.

He moved into the mass of growing Gordylie. Laying flat on his stomach. Reaver shut his eyes. Trying to track how old he and his siblings actually were. His father had told him to track his molts to tell his own age. And that he'd had ten prior to becoming intelligent.

Not long after, his father just vanished. Left on a hunt and never came back. Left him alone with his siblings. Reaver wanted to mourn. He really did. But there was no time. He had to be the adult here. He had to look after his siblings. Even if it meant he was effectively alone.

How many times had he molted since then? Six? Seven? How old was he? "Sixteen.... I'm sixteen." He confirmed out loud. Feeling one of his younger siblings trample him. He glanced over his shoulder to the other whelps. All feasting on his catch. None for him this time.

Gordylie, by default, weren't very intelligent past survival. So, Reaver was basically surrounded by a pack of puppies. They were good company, no doubt. Even cute. But they lacked for intelligent conversation.

The eldest aside from himself sat in front of him. Tilting his head. "Ssssssiiiiix?" Reaver shot up. A grin on his face. It was the first word he'd heard from anything other than himself since his father vanished. He was elated. Tackling the younger sibling in an embrace.

"YES! Yes. Six-Teeen. Hear me?" He pulled his brother into a loose hug. Watching his sibling light up with joy.

"Six...Tee?" The sibling smiled back. A look of pride on his features.

"Close enough for now bro." Reaver patted his shoulder companionably. Watching the younger ones eat. He sighed, resting his chin on his knee. In response, his brother shoved him onto the ground. Reaver landed with a thud and a grumble.

However, this was replaced when one of his back spikes was pressed towards the back it's self. Any tension residing in the muscle below melted away. He gave a soft mumble, sprawling out. "Thanks bud."

Most of his siblings joined him. Curling around Reaver as he stared at the door. Waiting for someone who was probably dead. Some of them were starting to fall asleep on their full bellies. Reaver groaned. Pushing himself from the pile of whelps. One slipped from his shoulders. Scratching him in a flailing attempt to catch himself.

"OW!" Reavers hand clapped over a new cut on his ribs. Just by his armpit. "Dammit kid." He leaned over and lapped at the wound. Shuddering at the taste of his own blood. He sat for a moment with his tongue hanging out, cringing. 

His brother gave him a concerned look, piling the younger siblings around himself so Reaver could catch a break. Not long after, both brothers nudged the younger, weaker siblings between them, laying on the ground and somewhat on top of the little ones. Spikes out.

The next morning, Reaver curled up with a small mumble. The tight space of his hideaway proving difficult for most predators to get into silently. Something slammed on the ground before him. Reaver shot up snarling, even striking at whatever had startled him.

Laying in front of Reaver, was a large preything. It was still struggling as Reavers sibling grappled with it. Old enough to understand it was food. But still a little clumsy at killing. Reaver lept to action. Holding the preys chin and forcing it onto it's belly.

One deep bite of it's throat, and the creature lay dead. His sibling stared at him. Proud as ever.

Reaver just chuckled. "Great job kid." He smirked. Taking another bite. The whelps spared no time joining their brother in snacking on this catch. Reaver sat back. Watching the second oldest divide up bits of meat to the younger siblings. Occasionally pulling one off something he shouldn't eat.

Reaver had gone out scouting. Coming across the pair again. He flinched. The bulls horn spotting him first. Though the spike-back rose to challenge Reaver, the other patted his mate. Shoving him aside with a low growl.

As they passed, Reaver caught sight of a very small, very weak whelp hanging off the bulls horn's spikes. It resembled neither of them. But was probably no more than a few hours old. It blinked in confusion while looking back at Reaver. He just chuckled.

Of course they'd adopt a whelp.


	2. Shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaver's another year older. As signified by his annual molt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaver's in his twenties here. Made it to the human world. Monsters, demons, dragons, and such are a common sight. So are Gordylie but their more kept as familiars. See those spikes amplify magic. They're born spikeless until they're about a year old. After that the spikes molt annually around their birthday. As was mentioned in the last chapter. Following that, is a rut. Most gordylie are no smarter than a dog.

He lay on the ground. His back ACHED. Reaver had to take time off work every year for this. He explained it away with an annual trip to visit family. But it was hell. Over all, shedding his spikes was hell.

He took in the rough texture of his apartment floor with a groan. "Ooooow." Something jangled. Reaver tensed. Repeatedly trying to suss out who was trying to get in. Then freaking the fuck out. His girlfriend unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Hey Reaver. Hope you don't mind. Too much drama at the... OH GOD DID YOU FALL?!" She sped over to his side. Reaver tried to sit up, only to have his muscles decide they hated him. He hit the floor hard with his back, grunting. In an agonizingly slow movement, he rolled to his stomach.

"I'm calling an-"

"WAIT! Wait wait wait! Don't do that! I'm fine! Just... Could you close the door please?" He rested his head in his arms groaning. Thankfully she did so. Then sat down with him in front of her.

"Reaver.... What's wrong?" Well this was a fine way to tell her. Reaver never expected to have to open up about this. He pushed himself up so his chest was resting on his forearms.

A soft sigh escaped him. "Day... I... I'm not exactly a human okay?" He winced.

"Like you're some kind of elf or... Reaver, are you a werewolf? Listen, what ever you are, I'm more concerned about why you're on the floor." They were serious questions. The other folk were just starting to integrate with humans. So it made sense.

"More like...I'm a Gordylide." When he received a blank look, Reaver groaned. "Um... False Bogey? Horse ogre? Those big spiky things you occasionally see wizards and orcs walking around?"

"But aren't those things... Like a dog? Like... Not smart?" Day looked confused. But still ran a soothing hand from his scalp back. Reaver groaned.

The physical contact was nice. It eased off the tension of the moment. "For the most part yeah. Some of us are of human intelligence." He smiled lazily. "I'll understand if you want to break it off though. It is kinda' weird over all."

"No. You're still you. No matter what you are. Um...That doesn't explain anything though." Concern leaked from her features. Reaver sighed. Of course it didn't. She probably never saw a Gordylide in molt.

"Right. Well... I'm shedding is all. Every year my spikes fall out. Kind of like a deer. Ah, there. They're in a pile over there." He pointed to his formerly attached, craggy spikes. All six of them were out. Thankfully.

She paused. Standing up and picking up one of the larger ones. Turning it in her hands. "Reaver.... Can you wait here a moment?" She glanced at him. Receiving a thumbs up as he hid his eyes behind an arm.

The woman left him there. On the floor to suffer. He licked his lips nervously. Staring at the door where she left. He was always a little worried when someone left the house. Anxious that they'd never come through that door again. It left him with an embarrassing hatred of doors themselves.

But, like a boomerang, Day returned after an hour. Several items in shopping backs. She set a pile of books beside herself. All with 'Gordylide' in the title. Reaver blinked at them, confused.

"Daylight my dear. What are you doing?" Her small hands traveled up his exposed back, searching for something. Eventually she found the small slit of skin Reavers spikes would emerge from. Mere contact to the area drew a small gasp from the man.

She flinched. Searching his blue eyes for signs of pain. When she saw none, she continued. A numbing cream was dragged out of one bag. "Sorry Reave This might feel weird."

"S'fine." He lay still for her as she smoothed the cream over the loose openings. Occasionally peppering his cheek with kisses. Over time the pain eased. Reaver found himself nearly dozing off now that there was relief.

Something fluffy was shoved into his chin. Gaining Day an amused quirking of the brows. He lifted his head and lay it on the pillow she was attempting to shove into him through osmosis. Not too long after being used as a pillow himself while she poured over her books.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She glanced back at his left ear while Reaver's breathing slowed. Almost asleep, he responded with a shrug.

"I don't like to talk about it as a whole. Besides. If I were open about it I'd have wizards up my ass trying to make me their familiar." He shut his eyes. again. Hoping no more questions would follow.

He could hear her typing on her phone. Then the chime of a return text. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her smile briefly. "Okay. I'll be here till they grow back." Reavers muscle mass extended in shock. His hands slapping the floor beside him in a move to stand.

Sadly, she knew his ticklish spots well. Pinching at his sides until he flopped back onto his stomach "NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"Too late. My sister is on her way with a bag for me."

"Day, you're not- I can't- WHY"!?" Words were failing him. Reaver just wanted answers.

"Because this is a painful time for you. And I don't want you to face it alone. Don't worry. I didn't tell her you're a gordylide." She kissed his temple with a smirk. Ruffling his hair.

He groaned. Flopping his head back down. "I hate you so much right now." He grumbled. It wasn't like he was able to tell her no. Nor could he throw her out. Not that he would in the first place.

Once her sister dropped off a duffel bag of clothes and toiletries, he allowed himself to chuff. It wasn't like she could understand the noise. At least he didn't think she could.

"So... There's something I've always wanted to do." Reaver blinked, glancing at her. Confusion clear on his expression. "Could... Could you make that bellowing noise for me?"

Reavers cheeks lit up scarlet. "I-I beg your pardon?" Bellowing was an odd noise to describe. In Gordylide, it was basically flirting. Even courting to some extent. It was mostly a spur of the moment thing. Sure, he could do it. It would even be appropriate, given their relationship. Still it was an odd request.

"It just sounds so cool!" She protested. He sighed. Taking a deep breath before allowing the air to pass through his chest and vocal cords. Resulting in a deep reverberating sound. It rattled him.

Day squealed in delight, flopping next to him and laying her head against his back. He tried to keep it up for a while. But with her openly expressing delight like that, he broke into a laugh. At first it came out much louder than usual, mixing strangely with that bellow. Then switching to his usual cackle.

"Reaver!" She griped. Poking his side.

"I can't help it! You're too damn cute." He snapped. Still laughing. Only to be flipped onto his back forcefully, a harsh kiss planted on his lips before she backed off. Leaving him on there, flustered.

Reaver heaved a sigh as she stood up. Moving to the kitchen. "You hungry?" She called over her shoulder while washing her hands.

"Lil' bit." He sat up. Trying to keep his eyes off her. It was amazing how well that numbing cream worked.

"You know, I kind of thought you weren't a human. Your teeth are super sharp. But I just thought you were a demon." She began. Pulling some meat from the fridge and putting it in the micro wave. Repeating 'ew' every so often."

Reaver sighed. "Kinda' figured. Most people make that mistake. I don't mind though." He moved to stand. Stretching his back. He glanced at his discarded shed with a grimace. He'd have to bury them or something.

"I guess you wouldn't if what you said about being propositioned as a Familiar is true." The microwave dinged merrily and she set a half raw steak on the counter. Reaver eyed it. He did eat raw meat but... It was usually better when it was warmed in water. Something to teach later.

"Not going to lie, that doesn't smell so good." She muttered.

"Heh. Be glad you don't have my nose then." Still, Reaver tucked into it. Occasionally burning his tongue.

"So you're a..." She flipped through her book curiously. "A spikeback right?" He hummed affirmative. She gave a happy squee over the discovery.

"That means you can spit that acid stuff right?" She leaned on the counter, watching him eat with wide eyes.

Reaver paused mid bite, just staring at her. "I mean... Only when I'm pissed. Or freaked out." Out of all the things he'd learned about Day over the months they'd been dating, it was that her thirst for knowledge could come at you like a freight train. It was adorable. But could be a hassle at times.

"Huh. Wonder why that is." She leaned on the counter, back facing him. Giving him a wonderful view of her hair and butt. 

"You eatin' too or....?" Reaver took another bite of his steak. Grimacing as he found another hot spot.

"Inaminute" Reaver knew well that meant she was far too focused to eat. He munched idly on the last of the hunk of meat, waiting for the incoming streams of questions.

It was about an hour later. They'd curled up on the sofa in a cramped, awkward position that was oddly comfortable. Day had dozed off on Reavers chest. Fingers curling lightly against his skin. He glanced down to her.

The TV. jabbered on beside him, but his eyes were focused on her dozing form. Never once did she judge him. At any time. She supported and cared for him. His head felt foggy. Reaver propped himself on his arm.

A low bellow slipped out. This time it was genuine. Not even a conscious sound. Hell it honestly meant nothing more than 'I find you attractive' and she was asleep. She couldn't hear it.

Or so he thought, as he let his eyes drift shut. Something heavy forced the air out of his chest. Causing the noise to end in strange chunk of sound. Reaver sprawled, looking into the wide, wondrous eyes of Day. "...Not a word, Day. Not. A. Word."


	3. Not myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In times of great pain, stress, or even pleasure, Reaver's brain just turns off. Making him into what amounts to a big dog.

Day woke in the middle of the night to a strange yowling noise outside her window. Sitting up, she opened the window to find Reaver perched precariously on the balcony. "Mhn... Reaver? The hell?"

Her response was a low, worried growl. Day paused. Reaching for her book on Gordylie. Reaver didn't normally act like this. So she assumed it was a Gordylide thing. Sitting on the balcony with him, she flipped through under the porch light.

He shifted his weight and whined uneasily as she read through the care guide. "Let's see... I don't see any injuries. You're not looking sick. Can you speak?"

"Waaaarg!"

"Nope. Nope you've forgotten how to talk." She sighed. Taking in the heat radiating off his body. She placed her hand on his, he wasn't boiling yet. But he was shaking.

From everything Reaver told her, heating up was either a conscious act to warm himself, or a defense mechanism. He would forget how to be a person in emergencies as well. So something happened. He either was scared or hurt. She pulled his shoulder, encouraging him to climb down from the railing and into her lap

He complied readily. Nearly clinging to her. She soothed a hand down his back circling her fingers around the base of one spike and adding pressure. He melted. Frightened little whines creeping out of him every so often. "Okay. I gotta get you home bud. Come on."

She stood, and he hesitantly followed. Leaving a note for her sister Day packed herself up so it didn't look like she was wandering Calgary with nothing but her pajamas on. She held Reavers hand the whole time.

Dragging the reluctant gordylide through town, Day stuck to well lit, but private areas. Reavers beastly nature showing in full at this time. Oddly it was a pretty safe time for women on the streets. Something had been abducting men specifically.

A lone man walked the streets across from Day. He was armored like a hunter. Any weapons he held must have been concealed. He paused. Staring at Day with her gordylide boyfriend. Tilting his head, the man crossed the empty streets.

Day stayed still as the man approached. "Sorry to bother you miss. Um... Is this your familiar?"

"Sorta'. He's one of the smart ones. Just... Well he's not really there right now. Don't know why." Reaver was still shaking. Still twitchy. He clung to her as they were stopped.

The man paused. Eyeing him. "I see. Ah, Mort by the way. And you are?"

"...I don't give out my first name but please call me Day." The mans eyes lit up red. Day immediately shut her eyes and turned away.

"Oh! Oh no don't worry miss. Not a vampire. Not human but not a Vampire." He responded. "That just happens sometimes. I'm glad you know better than to give your first name out like that though."

"Yeah well... My sister's a changeling." She shrugged.

"Got it. I just... I thought I recognized this guy is all. He looks a lot like my dad's familiar. But... It's not him. Sorry to have bothered you miss... You should get home. It's not safe out tonight. For him." The man gestured to Reaver. Day sighed. Running a comforting hand over Reavers shoulders.

"I know. What about you?"

"Best bait is the thing they're hunting. Besides. This thing'll get more than it bargained for. Have a good night." They parted ways there. Reaver still clinging to Day. His movements were stiff.

They arrived at Reavers apartment after a while walking. She hastily unlocked his door. Bringing him some place he knew would probably help him calm down. As if it were clockwork, Reaver found the one spot on the floor he seamed to gravitate to. Laying down there and facing the door.

Day approached the door to lock it again only to hear a protesting whine. Reaver seamed to grow panicked. She locked it, striding back to his side as his whines turned to soft whimpers. He clung to her hips, burying his face in her stomach.

"Oh Reaver. What happened out there?"

Daylight pooled in from the kitchen window. Reaver winced. Covering his eyes with his arm. God his side hurt. From his hip down. He remembered bright lights, and screeching tires.

He took a deep breath. He was home. Day's scent was heavy in the air too. She must have brought him here. Though he had no memory of what happened between the car and waking up.

He could tell his favorite blanket had been draped over him. His shirt was taken, but that was probably due to his spikes tearing through it. A pillow rested under his head. Day was breathing lightly in the same room.

He probably freaked out when she tried to leave. He'd feel guilty if he knew more about the situation. But after shedding in front of her, Reaver had decided to brief her on certain things.

Opening one blue eye, he found that damn book she kept with her by his elbow. The fucking care guide she kept referring back to. He sighed, pushing himself from the floor. Hissing in pain as he got up.

"Mh Reaver?" He froze, Day was staring at him from the sofa with concern. He forced a smile.

"Hey beautiful." He moved to sit up, blanket falling from his shoulders.

"What happened last night?" She mumbled. Slowly crawling off the sofa and making a B-line for his kettle. In need of tea. "Also lemon ginseng today?"

He slowly made his way into a standing position, forcing himself forward to sit at the counter. She joined him. "I wanted to ask you the same... I...I know I got nailed by a car but it's a blur after that."

"A CAR? Who the fuck!? -"

"Hangover rules babe." Reaver winced. Clutching his head.

"Where?"

"W- twenty second street I think." He sighed. Waiting for the inevitable angry ranting and demanding they call the police. Which, if he freaked out, he might not be able to do.

"No, I mean where did you get hit?" He paused. Looking at her curiously.

"On my right side. It was low." One minute he was talking with his girlfriend. The next she was gone. He heard water cascading down from his bathtub. Something clattered against the porcelain surface. "Must've wanted a shower." he muttered to himself.

"REAVER! Get your bruised ass over here!" He jerked, nails trying to sink into the counter-top. Eyes wide and staring down the hall to his bathroom. After Day didn't get the response she wanted she stormed out. Glaring at him.

"Daaaay?" The stool was kicked out from under him. But as opposed to being dropped on the floor, the diminutive woman caught Reaver by the middle. Lifting him and carrying the flailing man down the hall. "DAY!"

There wasn't much arguing with the woman. He highly regretted spotting for her workout routines now. He was afraid to try and over power her. So he soon ended up being wrestled into a salt bath. Sitting with his arms folded, a hand firmly planted on his chest keeping him in place.

"This wasn't necessary." He huffed. Day giggled splashing his face with water, before letting him sit up. Taking something from her 'care kit'. He hated that bag as much as he hated the damn book.

"Retract for me?" With a long, agitated sigh, Reaver relaxed, his muscle mass decreasing and spikes pulling into their place in his back. A soft cloth ran up his back alongside a hand bracing his shoulder.

"It's my hip that's banged up babe." He chuckled. Popping his left knee out of the water to rest on it. He couldn't really complain too much. As she made sure to get the salted water where it needed to be. And he couldn't lie, it felt good.

The rest of the day he had to sit there awkwardly being tended by Day. As well as letting her examine just how strong his legs actually were. Which she didn't shut up about for an hour.

"...Did I do anything last night? Anything bad, or uncomfortable?" The question rested on his mind for a while. However Day just laughed it off.

"No. You did get a little weird when I went to lock your door. But other than that you just wanted to be held." She smoothed a hand down his back carefully. Letting him melt under her touch.

Reaver heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. That's good." Sure, asking for physical comfort was embarrassing, but normal for a gordylide. Turning to a trusted companion for help was also normal. He understood it.

"Reaver? Why did you freak out when I got close to the door?" Reaver blinked back. Laying his head flat in his arms.

"Pfft. It's... My dad went out hunting, back in my realm. He closed that door... and never came back." He stared off into the distance. Trying to push the image of that day aside. "Now, when my brain's working, I know people come back. I know there aren't a ton of monsters out to eat the people I care about."

Day sat listening. Trying to press down at his spikes and ease his growing tension. "But when it's not working. I don't know that. I just know sometimes people don't come back. And I don't want to lose anybody."

She sighed. Rolling Reaver so he was laying on his left side, she squeezed under him and let him curl around her. "Well. I'm coming back. Always." He laughed, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I don't think I could get rid of you if I tried." Still, she was squeezed a bit tighter to his frame. He held her like a security blanket while calming himself down. Staring at that damn book again. He pulled it to himself, flipping it open to a marked page.

Reaver froze part way. As it turned out, Day used notes as bookmarks. Notes that fell awkwardly onto the floor. Day herself had apparently fallen asleep in his arms. So Reaver pulled the notes back together and read them. Eyes stinging a bit.

They were lists of his personal favorites just from watching him. From lemon drop candies, which he seamed to be getting a lot of lately, to which blankets were his favorite. Listed most to least.

He read through them. Noticing the things he'd told her about himself. He paused. Seeing a small plan she'd laid out in one of the last notes. Detailing how to handle a day like yesterday. Including the bath, and keeping him calm the next day.

He glanced at the last page at the end. It detailed the things she loved about him. And it was surprisingly cramped. She still searched for places to put more information it seamed. The whole page was filled with small things. Things like "He smiles in his sleep" but they meant the world to her.

And she meant the world to him. He sighed, leaning his head back into the pillow. Only now realizing she'd bought him THIS pillow because it was firm, and scratchy in texture. He put her notes back in order and shut the book. Playing idly with her hair.

A soft smile crossed her face. She turned so she was her face into his chest. "Love you...Don't worry about work. I called and said you wouldn't make it."

"Thanks babe. Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should also mention, Gordylie are from a dimension where there are big toothy things. They're bottom of the food chain.  
> Spike pressing is basically exploiting built in pressure points that release tension in the back muscles. Pulling causes pain.


End file.
